Htf couples
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a story about all sorts of htf pairings! This is gonna be so much fun! More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Dtksgirl here! I am doing a brand new story called htf couples. I am going to do all sorts of couples but I have some rules and here they are:

may request more then one couple

2. Yaoi and yuri are allowed

3. No ocs

may choose the story line.

5. I will do couples more then once

6. Please don't rush me!

And that's it! Till next chapter!


	2. flippyxFlipqy

Dang I've already gotten so many reviews...three! So first I'm doing FlippyxFlipqy then the FlippyxSplendidxFlaky. And this is a message for my friend Adriel. HEEYYY BUDDY! I miss you! So here you go!

Flippy stared at his reflection in the mirror, tears pouring down his face. Once again he just murdered half the town without knowing it. He was sick of it. "There's only one way out of this. The only way I can stop hurting everyone." He walked to his kitchen and reached into a drawer. There he received a large butchers knife. "It's the only way.." He kept telling himself as he brought it close to his chest.

Suddenly he could hear an all too familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing!" Flippy looked up and saw Flipqy standing there. "F-Flipqy?! How did you...?" Flipqy interrupted him by snatching the knife out of his hand. "Are you crazy?!" Flipqy demanded. "I must be! Why else would I be like this?" Flippy snarled. Flipqy sighed before raising his hand and slapping it across Flippys face. "Pull yourself together." Flipqy said. "It's not your fault. A solder shouldn't do something like this."

Flippy was quiet for a moment before tears once again flooded his eyes and he sank to the floor. "Oh god your right...what kind of a solder am I?" Flippy whispered. Flipqy softened a bit and got down next to him. He gently embrace Flippy and planted a kiss in his hair, taking Flippy completely by surprise. "The best kind." Flipqy said with a smile. Then he stood and saluted him. Flippy returned his smile and saluted back.

Then Flipqy vanished back into Flippys body. Flippy smiled and set the knife back down. From then on he never tried to do something like that again. Because he knew that there was at least one person that truly cared.

A/N waaarg that sucked! I'm so sorry. I tried my best T-T


	3. FlippyxFlakyxsplendid

Flaky stood with tears In her eyes as she watched Flippy and Splendid stand in the middle of the field, glaring at each other fiercely as though they wished to kill each other. But the thing was..that's just what they wanted to do. They were both fighting for Flaky. Finally with one loud growl, they pounced on each other. They hit, kicked and drew quite a bit of blood. Flaky sobbed as she watched them go at it like savages. "I saw her first!" Flippy growled. "No I did!" Splendid shot back. "And besides if you had her you would just kill her in a matter of seconds with your stupid PTSD!"

"That's crossing the line and you know it!" Flippy shouted. "I want to protect her!" Splendid yelled. "From what?" "You!" Finally Flaky had had enough. "G-guys?" Flaky tried. "Your just a monster who needs to be locked up!" Splendid yelled. "Guys." Flaky tried again. "Your a conceited asshole without any friends!" Flippy screamed. "Guys stop it!" Flaky screamed. But neither heard her. "Thats it! This ends here and now!" Flippy declared as he pushed Splendid off of him. Then he drew a gun out of his vest. Splendid backed up a bit. "Now Flippy.." He said gently.

"Don't now Flippy me! This is over!" Then he aimed the gun. But just as he was about to shot..."NO STOP!" Flaky screamed. Then she ran over and tried with all her might to wrestle the gun out of his hands. But she wasn't very strong at all and she was nearly blinded with tears. "Please stop! No more." Flaky begged as she crumpled to the floor in a mess of tears. Both splendid and Flippy were in shock. Then Flippy put down the gun and approached Splendid. "What were we thinking?" Flippy asked. "All this time...we fought and didn't even think about who we were fighting for." Splendid Said quietly. They approached Flaky who was still quivering with sobs on the floor.

"Please...just stop fighting. Ill do anything." She sobbed. Both men crouched low and hugged her, both with tears in there eyes. "We're so sorry." Flippy said. Flaky only sobbed harder. She knew that even though they were apologizing they were only going to fight again. "I'm sorry Flippy." Splendid said. Flaky stopped. They have never EVER apologized to each other. She looked at them tearfully. "I-is it r-really over?" She asked. They both nodded and kissed her cheeks. Tears of joy made there way down Flaky's face. "Thank you...so much."


	4. Gigglesxcuddles

"Your doing just fine Giggles! Your almost there!" Sniffles said reassuringly as he stood in front of Giggles. Giggles was currently delivering her and Cuddles baby. Cuddles held Giggles hand tightly, as if to promise that he would never leave her. "Just one more big push!" Sniffles said. With a scream, and a push, there little boy was out, wailing with all his might.

Giggles let out a sob of happiness. Cuddles kissed her on the top of the head. "He's beautiful." He whispered. Sniffles wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Giggles. "Hi there." Giggles whispered. The little boy stared at his mother for a second before yawning and falling asleep. He had short blond hair like his father and chipmunk ears like his mother.

They stared at him for a moment before Giggles said, "Alex. I like the name Alex." Cuddles smiled. "That's perfect." Then he kissed her. "I love you so much."

a/n yea that was pretty short. Sorry.


	5. Liftyxshifty

It was a very quiet night in Happy tree land. The silence didn't last however as it was broken by the loud wail of alarm bells as two twin raccoons ran out of a jewelry store with a nice load of diamonds in the sacks they carried with them. "Nice haul today huh?" Shifty said proudly. "Yep!" Lifty agreed. They ran down to there secret hideout. There they began to sort the diamonds.

"FREEZE!" Both brother jumped to see Lumpy there. He had found there secret hideout and was now pointing a gun at them. "Lifty and Shifty you are now under arrest for 48 cases of robbery, 3 murders and a kidnapping!" Lumpy declared. And then being the idiot he was, said proudly, "they were planning on executing you but...I think I'll do it myself! They'll be so proud!" What happened next seemed to be in slow motion.

Lumpy fired the gun straight at Lifty. There was a scream of "NO!" And it was all over. Lumpy then just left, thinking he killed them both. Lifty looked up and saw Shifty lying there, blood pouring from his torso. He had jumped in front of Lifty and saved his life. "Shifty no!" Lifty cried as he held his brother in his lap.

He sobbed as he held him close. "You idiot..." He sobbed. "I-I loved you so much but I never had the courage to tell you...Damnit!" He wailed As he held his brothers lifeless body in his arms. "...and I love you too." Lifty gasped and lifted his tear-streaked face to see his brother smiling weakly at him. "Don't you ever give up little brother. Fight on and remember me as you do. I'll be rooting for you." Lifty leaned down and kissed his brother for as long as he could.

He kissed until he felt his brothers lips grow cold.


	6. Flakyxsplendid

A/N holy mcjesus! I've gotten so many requests! I iz so happy!

Flaky backed away fearfully as Flippy approached her with a knife and a hungry look in his eyes.m"Come here baby, I wont hurt you." flippy cooed. To terrified to speak, Flaky just shook her head. Flippy laughed at the look of terror on her face. He forcefully slammed her on the wall and sealed there lips together and forced his tongue through. Hot tears poured down Flaky's face but she didn't dare to try to stop him. Then he began to pull down her coat.

before he could get any further a blue blur flew into the room and rammed into Flippy with a slam. Flaky looked up and was able to see through her tears, someone beating up Flippy. After about five minutes it was over. Flippy lie unconscious on the floor. The person approached Flaky and crouched down. "Are you alright?" He asked and flaky could immediately tell who it was. "S-splendid?" Flaky whispered. Splendid nodded. Flaky gulped back her tears and slowly stood up.

then without warning she burst into tears. Splendid took her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. He let Flaky cry for a while before she whispered something he couldn't understand. "What was that?" He asked. Flaky didn't answer as though she had changed her mind. Splendid gently pulled her back. "Come on now. What did you say?" Flaky was quiet before saying, "...I love you splendid."

Splendid didn't answer due to shock. Flaky's shoulders shook. She felt he was rejecting her due to his silence. Then he pulled her in and embraced her once more. "I love you too flaky. I'll never treat you like he did. I promise."


	7. Mimexrussell

Russell whistled as he walked down the dock with fishing poles over his shoulder and a tackle box in his...hook. "So have ye ever gone fishing before?" Russell asked mime who had come along with him. Mime just timidly shook his head. "Well don't worry. I'll teach ye!" Mime clapped his little hands with excitement. They sat down at the end of the dock together. Mime looked quite disgusted when it came to putting the worm on the hook but he managed.

"Now just toss yer line in like this." Russell instructed and demenstrated. Mime nodded and copied him. "Now ye wait." So they sat there for awhile waiting. To mime it was becoming quite boring but it was very exciting for Russell. Mime let out a mute yawn. Suddenly there was a tug at his line. "Ye caught one! Reel it in! Hurry!" Mime frantically nodded and began to reel it in. But the fish was strong.

Mime gave a huge tug but the fish gave a harder one and pulled mime right in. "Mime!" Russell cried out. Mime didnt surface. Russell quickly dived in to see him sinking. Without wasting any time, he swam down to him and grabbed him. Then he swam up to the surface. He Immedeatly turned him to the side to allow any water to flow out. Then he began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Come on ye dog, come on." He quietly urged. Soon mime sat up with a harsh cough. "Oh thank god!" Russell cried as he hugged him. "Ye had me so worried there.i thought ye was dead!" Mime didn't say anything but instead he returned the hug and suddenly, "...thank you." Russell almost fainted with shock. "ye talked!" Mime smiled and placed a finger to his lips as if telling him it was to stay a secret. Russell Immedeatly understood.

mime was quiet before forming a heart with his hand. Russell chuckled. "Is that yer way of saying I love you?" Mime nodded. Russell gasped. He only ment it as a joke really. He was quiet. "i-I love ye too."


	8. Snifflesxnutty

Nutty happily sucked on a lollipop as he walked down to sniffles house. He loved hanging out with him whenever he got the chance. He knocked gently on the door and heard sniffles call, "its open." Nutty opened the door and trotted in. He green, curled bangs bounced happily. "Hi sniffles!" He said. Sniffles turned to him and smiled. "Hello nutty." Nutty frowned. Sniffles didn't look right. "Sniffles do you feel okay?" He asked nervously. "I feel fine." Sniffles responded with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Nutty approached him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You feel warm." He interjected. Sniffles sighed. Leave it to nutty to get all concerned over nothing. Although he was starting to feel a bit light-headed. He had been working so hard for a while so just this little chit-chat was making him sleepy. "I'm just a bit tired is all." Sniffles assured him. Nutty frowned. "Then why don't you go and rest?" Nutty asked. "Because I am much to busy to worry about sleeping." Sniffles said plainly.

Nutty placed a hand on his hip and glared at him. Sniffles sighed. "Fine." He groaned. "If it'll make you happy then I'll sleep." Nutty smiled and helped him out of his chair. Sniffles walked off to the stairs while nutty took a look at sniffles project. But suddenly he heard a thud. He ran over to see sniffles collapsed at the bottom of the stairs.

When sniffles woke up later he could feel something cold and wet on his forehead. He moved it so he could see what it was. it was a washcloth. He turned his head and saw Nutty standing there. "Oh sniffles your awake." He observed with a smile. "Your running a fever. You really shouldn't overwork yourself like that. I was worried sick." Sniffles didn't say anything as nutty rewet the cloth.

"How do you feel?" Nutty asked him. "Okay." Sniffles responded. Actually he felt a bit quesy but he didn't want to worry him more. "I'll be right back. Im going to get the thermometer to see how your fever is." Sniffles nodded and waited until he left the room. As soon as he did, sniffles hopped out of bed and in the bathroom in one swift motion. Soon nutty came back in. "Sniffles I've got the...sniffles?" Nutty didn't see him in his bed. But he heard the retching noises and knew where he was.

He walked and winced at the noises he made. He wet a towel so it was damp but not dripping. Then he got on his knees and pulled back sniffles hair while placing the towel on his sweaty forehead. Soon sniffles stomach settled and he fell back into nuttys waiting arms. Nutty again, patted the sweat off of his head with the towel. Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Sniffles stared at him. "Why would you kiss me after I just barfed?" Sniffles asked. Nutty shrugged. "I'm just stupid that way I guess." Sniffles chuckled. Nutty helped him back to his bed. Before sniffles fell asleep he whispered, "hey nutty?" "Yea?" "...thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." Nutty smiled and kissed his forehead. "No prob."

A/N omg I just love this pairing! Sniffles is my absolute favorite htf character!


	9. LambyxMrpickles

"Miss Lamby it is time for you to wake up." Mr. Pickles said as he carefully pulled back the curtains to her bedroom and tied them up. Lamby stirred slightly before opening her large purple eyes. Mr. Pickles approached her with a cart with her breakfast with a sweet smile. "Today's breakfast is simple ham and cheese omelet with a nice fruit salad on the side and a cup of earl gray tea." Mr. Pickles said. Lamby nodded with a sleepy grimace.

Mr. Pickles smiled at his sleepy mistress. "We'll this will never do. We can't have you so sleepy when you have quite a few meetings to attend to. What to do?" Then he gently took her chin in his hand and looked into her half-lidded eyes. "What in the world are you doing?" Lamby asked sleepily. Instead of answering, mr. Pickles sealed there lips together. His Thin mustache tickled Lambys lip gently.

Lamby sat there in shock, too surprised to push him away. When he finally parted there lips, he smiled at her. "I see milady is fully awake now." He said Before continuing to serve her breakfast. Lamby was still too stunned to speak. "Is something wrong milady?" He asked innocently as he pushed his short, green hair behind his ear. "Nothing." Lamby said, although she was blushing furiously.

A/N yea I tried to go with the black butler concept.


	10. Lambyxtoothy

Lamby smiled brightly as she pulled Toothy alongside her through the carnival. "Oh thank you so much for bringing me here!" Lamby squealed. "No prob." Toothy chuckled as he watched his girlfriends face light up at every little thing. He allowed her to tug at his arm till it nearly came out of his socket as she dragged him everywhere. Lamby was defiantly an adventuress girl. She even wanted to go on the largest roller coaster there.

She wanted to finish off the day with a ride in ferris wheel so they could see the fireworks close up. As soon as they where at the top, they could hear the explosions. Once again Lambys face lit up with an adorable excitement as the fireworks exploded. Toothy glanced over at Lamby, as he sighed. He wanted to take this chance to kiss her, but he wasn't sure how. Should he just grab her face and kiss her or wait for her to turn to him?

But just then Lamby showed how adventuress she really was by grabbing toothy herself and kissing him. Toothy was stunned for a moment before closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss.

A/N sorry for the short chapter and the crappy ending. I was having a hard time with this chapter.


	11. FlakyxSplendont

A/N yeees! I finally got an idea for this couple!

Splendont wandered through the rain, calling Flaky's name. He, Flippy, and Splendid had been hanging out (well the boys had been giving each other death glares) when it had started raining. When the thunder and lightning started, flaky just...ran. Flippy and splendid didn't notice so Splendont took it upon himself to go look for her. He sighed as rubbed his hands up and down his arms. It was getting cold.

he approached a church and saw that the door was open slightly and there were wet footprints leading inside. He walked in and listened. When another crash of thunder came, he could here someone cry out in fear. He walked around until he finally found her. Flaky was crouched under a table with her knees to her chest, her eyes tightly closed, and her hands over her ears. "Flaky.." Splandont said. Flaky slowly looked up. "Splendont?" She said.

When a flash of lightning came, she squealed and her hands were back on her ears. He sat under the table next to her and grabbed the table cloth that was there. He then wrapped Flaky gently in it and pulled her close. He then took out his iPod and gently placed his headphones in her ear. The soothing music blocked out the thunder. Flaky closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She allowed Splendont to gently brush her red hair behind her ears. "Thank you," she whispered.

A/N I got this from ouran Highschool host club. My absolute fav anime.


	12. CuddlesxFlaky

Cuddles ran as he tried to get home from the pouring rain. But he stopped half-way there to a shocking sight. His crush, flaky was sitting on her porch, crying. He approached her. "Hey flaky what's wrong?" Cuddles asked as her pushed his sopping wet, blond bangs out of his eyes. Flaky only looked at him with big sad eyes. Cuddles immediately understood. "Your parents are fighting again?" He asked. Flaky only nodded.

Cuddles sighed and sat next to her. He draped his sweater over her shoulders. Then he gently hugged her. "W-why won't they stop?" Flaky asked tearfully. Cuddles could only shrug. "I don't know." He said honestly. Flaky's parents were always screaming at each other. Sometimes they even took there anger out on Flaky. "Sometimes..." Flaky said slowly. "I think that...maybe they wouldn't be so anger..if I had never been born."

Cuddles looked at her, shocked. "Don't say that!" He said. "But..." Flaky began. "No flaky you are a beautiful, amazing and smart girl. You are a precious gem in my eyes...I love you okay?" Cuddles said. Flaky was too surprised to speak. She was even more surprised when cuddles pulled her in for a kiss. "Don't ever say that again." He silently pleaded. "I'm sorry.." Flaky apologized.

Once again there lips connected, the warmth from the love kept them warm in the freezing rain.


	13. Flakyxliftyxshifty

Lifty and Shifty stood in between the lockers, using there raccoon eyes to try and track down a specific girl. Luckily she wasn't hard to spot thanks to her bright red hair. Flaky walked down the hall, books close to her chest as she hurried of to class. The twins chuckled and shifty grabbed her wrist. Flaky squealed as she was pulled into the cramped space. She was now sandwiched in between the twins. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing around here huh?" Lifty smirked. "W-walking to class." Flaky stuttered.

"Not anymore your not." shifty said with a naughty chuckle. They waited until the hall was clear and then they dragged her into the boys bathroom. "W-why are you bringing me here?" Flaky asked with a blush spreading quickly over her face. Both the twins just smiled and each placed a hand under her chin, Lifty on one side and Shifty on the other. "We know the rumors." Said Lifty. "You have a crush on both of us." Shifty finished. "But you can't decide which one you like best."

Flaky blushed. It was true. "Well we have a solution for you. Why don't you go out with both of us?" They suggested. "W-what?!" Flaky cried. "We don't mind. We've always had a little something-something for you as well." "o-oh." Flaky said. both twins kissed flaky on the cheek, one on each side. "We won't tell." They cooed. Flaky was quiet, unsure of what to think. The twins frowned. "Don't you love us?" They asked. Flaky looked at them both and smiled. "I-I do."

A/N sorry for the short chapter and such but I'm starting to run out of plots. Any help would be a shout out to Cavia fields 1234. Her story's are amazing and I can't get enough of them. You have to check them out!


	14. Beatricexflippy

A/N I know I said no ocs but I just HAD to let this girl put her OC in her. She is the best and I love her stories so much! Her name is Cavia fields1234 and she is da bomb. And her OC is epic! Check out her stories if you like Flippyxflaky, zombies, or just plain out awsome fanfiction! Enjoy!

Flippy sighed as he shook nervously. in one hand he held a boutique of roses and in the other was a box of chocolates. He had promised to take Beatrice out on a date. He found himself smiling as he thought about her sky-blue hair and beautiful violet eyes. She was certainly the most beautiful and colorful girl he had ever met. "Flippy!" He heard someone call. He looked up to see Beatrice running towards him. He smiled and waved. Beatrice stopped to catch her breath and then peered up. She stifled a giggle. "What's up with your hair?" She asked. "What about it?" Flippy asked worriedly. It was completely slimed down with gel.

"It's looks so...funny." Beatrice laughed. Flippy pouted. He had read about this in a magazine that it looked good. Then again...the magazine was kinda outdated. He groaned and combed out the gel while Beatrice tried unsuccessfully to stifle her chuckles. Flippy sighed but smiled. Seeing Beatrice's million dollar smile was 100% worth it. She was absolutely beautiful when she smiled. Flippy took a look at her clothes and smiled. She ware a nice red Guchi dress with a v-neck.

Flippy immediately started to feel overdressed. He was wearing a suit and tie. "Hehe.." He chuckled nervously. Beatrice noticed this but said nothing. "Anyway, lets go Flippy." She said with a smile. "Y-yea." Flippy said, returning her bright smile. Flippy in twined there fingers and led her off to a fancy resteraunt in town. Flippy led them in and Toothy happily led them to there table. As they talked Flippy couldn't help but finger the little gift he had in his pocket that he was preparing to give to Beatrice later tonight. He really hoped she would like it.

After the restaurant they went to see a movie. It was called "chainsaw cowboys." The movie was about Unicorns and Aliens. (I shall make a movie like that someday :P) After the movie, the two made there way to the final place of the night. A high hill where they would begin there Star-gazing. Flippy even had a book about stars he had borrowed from Sniffles so he would at least seem like he knew what he was looking at. As they walked Flippy saw and Ice cream bar that was run by Cro-marmot nearby. (Yea an ice cream store was open during the evening. Deal with it. ;D) "Want some ice cream? Im buying." Flippy offered. "Sure." Beatrice said with a smile.

Flippy nodded. "Okay then. I'll be right back!" And with that, he ran off towards the ice cream stand. Beatrice smiled as he ran off. But suddenly she could feel two shadows looming over her. She peered up to see Lifty and Shifty standing there with mischievous grins on there faces. "Hi there Beatrice." Lifty started. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here so late at night?" Shifty asked. "That's none of your concern." Beatrice huffed as she looked away. The twins looked at each other and smirked. They each placed a hand on her shoulders and smiled.

"Come now Beatrice, don't be difficult now." Shifty chuckled. Beatrice gasped when Lofty began to grope her. Than Shifty slid his hand up her dress and through her underwear. He would've gotten to her lady bits had Beatrice not screamed out, "Flippy!" As loud as she could. Flippy looked up and dropped the ice cream he was holding. He dashed to his love. Then shifty made a fatal mistake. He drew a knife and held it to Beatrice's neck. Flippy stood still and time seemed to freeze. His eye twitched and he seemed to whimper. He blinked several times as his eyes started to change color from black to yellow. He let out a growl like a savage beat and lunged at the twins.

In a quick motion, he snatched the knife out of Shifty hand and used it to brutally stab Shifty. Lifty watched in horror as his older brother was stabbed. Then he made a beeline out of there. But before he could get to far, the knife was stabbed through his back with the great aim of Flippy's. he collapsed to the floor, blood trickling From his back. Beatrice gulped slightly and dragged her boyfriend away form the scene before he could see it. Soon they were lying on A hill together, stargazing. But there was one question that lingered at the back of Beatrice's mind. "Say Flippy?" Beatrice asked.

"Hm?" Flippy grunted as he turned to face her. Beatrice sighed and said, "well um...you killed the twins and well...you didn't even think to kill me when normally you kill everyone in your sight. Why do you suppose that is?" Flippy was quiet fora moment before suddenly sitting up and gripping Beatrice's hands. "Because your special thats why." Flippy told her as she blushed. "Beatrice I..I love you okay. There's no other way to say it. I know you may think of me as a freak or a psyco but...please just give me a chance." Flippy looked down with slight tears in his eyes.

Beatrice was shocked at this. Then she chuckled. "Flippy...I love you too. I really do." Flippy looked up at her in shock. There was no hint of lying in her voice. "T-thank you so much." And with that, there lips sealed for the very first time.

A/N finished! if anything is wrong with it then please let me know and I will fix it right away!


End file.
